Forever Mine
by the.mistral.tempest.of.chelia
Summary: X2 aka Natsu Dragneel is the 1st successful Draco, a new race made by science. Lucy, is in charge of teaching Natsu how to be human. However, good things never last. The project isn't working and Lucy finds herself heartbroken when she has to dispose of Natsu. What is that feeling in her heart? Love? "But Natsu..." sobbed Lucy. Don't worry Luce, you'll be forever mine..." NALU


**_Forever Mine _**

**_By: . .chelia_**

**_Summary:_** **_AU: X2 aka Natsu Dragneel is the 1st successful Draco, a new race made by science. Lucy, is in charge of teaching Natsu how to be human. However, good things never last. The project isn't working and Lucy finds herself heartbroken when she has to dispose of Natsu. What is that feeling in her heart? Love? "But Natsu..." sobbed Lucy. Don't worry Luce, you'll be forever mine..." NALU_**

_15 years ago_

_Twitch._

_"Hey! I think he's moving!"_

_Where was he? He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was floating in a tube, surrounded by green liquid. He did not know what the green liquid was, but his instincts told him that this was what was keeping him alive. He feels special. He feels powered. He never felt this way before. Before? Was he anything before? But he was not a child for sure, he looked sixteen and had a smart mind._

_"Quickly! Administer the life needle!"_

_Life. What was that again? Whatever it was, he knew that this was the one thing that he had for sure. Life. What a weird word. What did it mean exactly?_

_"Drain the liquid!"_

_His eyes opened wider when the green liquid slowly started to melt down. He saw metal. There was so much metal. There were people hovering over him, squealing in excitement. A beautiful blonde girl kneeled down and smiled at him._

_"Hey, what's your name? My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you."_

_He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and felt trust. Beautiful trust. He hesitated but then spoke. "Natsu Dragneel. That's my name. Nice to meet you too."_

"Natsu!" called a voice. He groaned. Where was he again. "Natsu!" The same voice again. What was going on..."Natsu Dragneel you stupid idiot! Get off of my couch this instant and get the hell back to your own room!" the person yelled. Natsu's eyes snapped open and he saw those chocolate brown eyes again. But this time, they were angry.

"Oh...hey Luce!" he grinned at her. Lucy rolled her eyes and pulled him by the ear. She dragged him off of the couch and threw him on the floor.

"You. Will. Not. Do. That. Again."

"Awww Luce! I won't do it anymore...FOR TODAY!" laughed Natsu as Lucy chased him around with a pillow even more.

"Ugh! You need to have more progress, otherwise I'll.." she stopped.

"What's wrong Luce? Are you sick?" grinned Natsu.

"AH, SHUT UP YOU STUPID IDIOT! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW! GET OUT! OUT!"

"Awww...You suck Luce. And your voice is so loud too!" groaned Natsu cupping his ears. "Well, I don't wanna go out. I'll stay here and watch you Luce." Lucy blushed.

"WHY DID I CREATE THIS HORRIBLE DRACO!"

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

"Luce, do something," muttered Natsu with his head on the table bored. He rolled his head around a little more until Lucy got annoyed. She stood up and wacked him with a clipboard.

"Natsu...Please just give me more time," she complained. "I have work to do and your entire existence is on the line here! If I don't succeed this, you'll-" she put her hand over her mouth quickly. "Never mind, I'll just tell you that something bad will happen if I don't finish this work."

"Will I be eliminated?" asked Natsu quietly. Lucy flinched in fear.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll be eliminated won't I," said Natsu, the core of his eye showing. It was the color of blood red. Lucy was quickly reminded why Natsu was even allowed to be produced in the first place. He would be a huge military asset. She just needed to make him obey orders. "And even if I'm eliminated, you'll just brainwash me right? Well, I refuse."

"Natsu, I love you very so much but...I need you to survive here," pleaded Lucy.

Natsu shrugged at her with a placid expression. "Why should I want to survive if my own existence is being controlled by those government dogs. I'd rather not survive at all." Lucy opened her mouth to protest but Natsu held his hand up making her bury her face in her hands. "I have all your research stuff here." He chipped it making Lucy look up and she tried to grab the chips. He dropped them on the ground. "There goes all your work."

Tears slipped out of Lucy's eyes.

"NATSU YOU BASTARD!"

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

"You don't have the research work?" said the government court quietly. Lucy bowed down in shame making the court all sigh.

"Well, we never expected that project to be successful anyways. Well, eliminate him." Lucy opened her mouth to protest.

"I can't! He's..he's an important asset!"

"But how is he an asset if he can't even obey orders?" Lucy stayed silent.

"This is an order, **Eliminate** him."

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

"Hey Luce, what's up?" asked Natsu. Lucy looked away.

"Sorry," she whispered. He frowned.

"Luce, what's wr-" He was cut off as a bullet came out from Lucy's gun. "Sorry."

All of a sudden, many men came out and started firing.

Natsu had a shocked expression but he soon calmed down and started dodging the bullets with a smirk. "You know that this is useless right Luce? You'll never be able to eliminate me. Never will. I'll be here to haunt you forever."

"Shut up, Shut up!" shrieked Lucy. "I don't care about bastards like you! Just shut up!"

"Aww Luce, I'm hurt. But this is getting boring!" exclaimed Natsu jumping out of bullet range and grabbing Lucy making her yelp. "I'm not leaving without you Luce!"

"Let me go!" she hollered pounding on him. He looked at her annoyed.

"You're annoying," he said and knocked her out.

( ﾟ∀ﾟ) ...

When Lucy woke, she saw herself in an old warehouse. Natsu placed a bag of cookies in front of her. "Eat. It'll help you calm down," he said taking some for himself. To her displeasure, Lucy found that she was bound to the pole. She couldn't escape.

"Fine," she muttered taking one cookie. Natsu smiled watching her eat.

"I love you Luce." She spluttered almost choking on her cookie.

"WHAT?"

"I love you. Why are you so shocked. Isn't it natural for a robot to love the person who gave them life? You made me so I love you."

Lucy sighed with relief. "Ohhh, that type of love." Natsu smirked.

"What type of love did you think it was?"

"I-I..." stuttered Lucy.

"I thought so. Well, we're both runaways by the government now. Really hope you don't hate me for this," shrugged Natsu. Lucy pondered her thoughts.

"I...I don't know what to think?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I never wanted you to be eliminated," she whispered holding back tears. "But if I disobey the government, my parents...they'll never set my parents free from jail."

"Your parents were in jail?" asked Natsu surprised.

"Yeah, the reason I was working is that I could become important enough to release them from jail. They didn't even do anything wrong! They attempted to create a draco too. But they failed. Because of that, they were sent to prison."

Natsu frowned. "That's not right."

"It isn't. When you succeeded, I thought that everything would be find," confessed Lucy. "But then you didn't obey orders. Not that I cared. I loved you too Natsu. You were the only friend I ever had, the only one. Yet they were going to take you away from me. I shoved those emotions aside..."

"It's okay Luce, I'm here," he said gently.

She flung herself on him sobbing. "It's not fair! Why do I have t eliminate you! You didn't even do anything wrong, it was all my own fault!"

"Were you hurting this much Luce?" he asked. "T-then let's find somewhere to rest and then rescue your parents, okay?" He cringed in guilt. He had overheard a conversation before. He wasn't quite sure but he thought that he heard that Lucy's parents were to be killed. But Lucy still kept on cheerfully talking about her parents so he didn't pay that much attention.

"Thanks Natsu."

He looked up determined. He would do it. He would protect her smile.

_No matter what._

**New short one shot. Please review :3 I can't really find any way to make this long so I've decided to stick everything in one chapter. If I have time, I'll rewrite it and make it an actual story but this one shot is just a way for me to post my ideas that can't branch out enough and is also not good enough in my expectations.**

**And don't forget. PLEASE DON'T START SAYING HOW HORRIBLE THIS IDEA IS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, JUST DON'T REVIEW AND I'LL DELETE THIS IF I NO ONE LIKES IT ENOUGH ANWAYS...**


End file.
